Research focused on challenges in clinical obstetrics at the University of North Carolina is sophisticated and wide-ranging with outstanding investigators addressing fundamental topics in maternal-fetal care. The scope of research activities ranges from leadership and participation in national, multi-site randomized trials, to continued accrual of a cohort of more 3,000 prenatal patients, and to novel translation research bringing benchwork to the bedside. The topics of this research are equally broad exploring clinical interventions such as septostomy for twin-twin transfusion, the epidemiology of preterm birth, and the relationship between oral infection, inflammatory response and birth outcomes. Based in a tradition of excellence in patient care, teaching, and academic dedication, the Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine has consistently sought opportunities to collaborate in state-of-the-art research. Furthermore, during the last five years, the Division has specifically built capability to be an effective and productive partner in endeavors such as the Cooperative Multicenter Maternal-Fetal Medicine Units Network. The UNC Division of MFM and Wake Area Health Education Center, Division of Obstetrics and Gynecology, have a ten-year record of successful research partnership that provides the foundation for this application. Each partner has comprehensive clinical care facilities, 24-hr research pharmacy services, Level 3 neonatal care units, data collection systems, and strengths in integrating complex research protocols into clinical care. Our sites have 4,800 births each year, overwhelmingly indigent patients, of whom 72% receive Medicaid or have no insurance. Thirty-three to 41 % are high risk by virtue of maternal comorbidities, fetal anomalies, pregnancy complications, or preterm birth risk profile, including multiple gestations. Minority women are well-represented with near balance between African Americans (35%), Whites (33%), and Hispanics (29%). Given our dedication to quality research, the depth of institutional commitment, strength of our investigators, and breadth of resources, we are prepared to serve the Network well.